Electrical distribution and control equipment such as an electronic circuit breaker may utilize several rotary switches to provide a range of adjustment among several functions that are available with the equipment. The functions may include ground fault trip, short time trip and long time trip with adjustable settings for delays and pick-up. The electronic circuit breaker may carry the rotary switches on a circuit board which carries other electrical components relating to the various functions performed by the circuit breaker. It is sometimes desirable to provide a single assembly having a number of rotary switches with the ready capability of accessing any or all of the rotary switches and further with ready means for locking out various positions of each individual switch while inhibiting impurities from entering the circuit board area.